


The Safest Safe House

by notearchiver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/pseuds/notearchiver
Summary: Even the safest safe house can only be safe in so many ways.





	The Safest Safe House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/gifts).



> For Major, who recognizes that there is never enough Snape/Black. I hope you enjoy (even if it does come in the form or ridiculous G-rated humor).

"Vodka." Sirius stared at the glass bottle. "I'm locked in a house by Albus sodding Dumbledore with you and the only choice of alcohol is vodka? It's not even Russian!"

"Nor is it an endless supply. Of course, if Albus gave us something palatable in excess, the house wouldn't exactly live up to its name, would it?"

"What are you on about, Snape?"

"You can't cast a proper prophylactic charm without a wand, Black." Snape paused in mock consideration. "But I suppose it doesn't matter, if your lack of prowess makes it unnecessary."

"Never heard you complain about it before."


End file.
